


Mrs. Curtis

by Depressed_And_Stuff



Category: Again none
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_And_Stuff/pseuds/Depressed_And_Stuff
Summary: This is about a character I had to write a short story about... It ended up being more than I expected. I really hope you like it!





	

When Nikki Willow Curtis was 15 years old, she had a very scaring and hard experience. She had a very hard time getting schoolwork done and staying focused on schoolwork. But, she always found a way to get it done. So she was a very good student. She often left her home to get away for a while. And to get away from the noise. So one day when she got home she stopped on the porch it was quiet… too quiet. 

So she slowly opened the door and whispered, “Hello?” The door swung open and knocked her down. Out of nowhere a man in a mask was in the doorway holding a gun to her telling her, “Go inside and lay on the floor. On your stomach. Hands on the back of your head. If you do otherwise, you get shot.” She did as he said. 

She look and saw her mom and dad doing the same. When they saw her they gasped. Turns out they thought that she was just hiding somewhere in the house. Her eyes were puffy. Her mom had been crying. Her mom stared at her and whispered, “At the first chance you run! You understand me?” Her mom said. “Shut it!” Said one of the three men. 

She nodded her head at her mom. Her Mother sighed with relief. Man number one asked her Mother, “Is there anymore valuables in this god forsaken house?” Her Mother said, “No, but there is some trash that needs to be taken care of.” With that the man almost bashed her in the head with the gun but man number two told him to save that until the end so there wasn’t any screaming, because screaming ment the police. They did not want the police to ruin the whole operation. Evidently this “operation” was pretty important. But, Nikki didn’t yet know why…

“Do you want this operation to be ruined?! Do you want the boss to beat our heads in?! because I sure don’t!” The first man whispered to the second. “No I don’t but-” “No! Don’t you even say a word!” The first man tried to keep his voice a whisper. “I don’t understand…” “Why would you want to rob us of all people? We don’t have nearly anything as valuable as some people on this street.” Nikki said.

“Hey! It’s none of your business anyway! Now shut up before I shut you up myself!” After First Man said Nikki stuck her tongue out at him. He glared at her and bashed her head in, she screamed and it all went black for her. Her Mother gasped, stood up slowly and started hitting them alongside Nikki’s dad, who had a piece of pipe. When Nikki gained some consensness she watch them fight the robbers. “Wow, where did mom learn to fight like that?” Nikki thought.

When her Mother noticed that she was awake, she rushed to her side. “Are you okay?” Her Mother asked worriedly. “I don’t know… What’s happening?” Nikki mumbled. *Weow Weow Weow* Sounded a siren close by. Her Mother’s face sparkled with hope for their family- *BANG* Her Mother jolted then fell to the floor while Nikki screamed. What neither of them had noticed was while her Mother was distracted with Nikki one of the robbers had taken the advantage over Nikki’s Father and knocked him out. While one robber was still beating him the other had grabbed his gun and snuck up, out of sight, and shot Nikki’s Mother in the back. Right on her spine. “MOM?!” Nikki screamed. 

The first man chuckled. The second man wasn’t really a man though, he was about Nikki’s age and stared bewildered at Nikki’s almost dead Mother. “No…” Nikki whispered. “NO!” She screamed and bounced up like nothing was wrong with her and started to rapidly punching and kicking the man like her Mother had been… but Nikki was now hitting him harder than her Mother. The gunshot had woken up her Father and he was now trying to catch the boy, but he escaped. Her Father ran to Nikki, still not knowing that his wife was quickly dying off. 

After that man was knocked out Nikki collapsed. A flash of worry spread quickly over the Father’s face. All Nikki could do was face her Mother’s lifeless body… and weep. After the police came and took away the one man the police radioed an ambulance and Nikki told them of the third man, “Th-there was a third man.” At that a policeman grabbed a notebook and a pen and started to draw a description of what she described. “He didn’t wear a mask. Like he wasn’t worried about getting turned in.” She said confused. After the police thanked her and her dad, police radioed the hospital and an ambulance came and took Nikki, her dad, and her lifeless looking Mother to the hospital and there would be no charge because the surgeon and Doctor were close family, and said that they would pay for the medical bill for them all.  
In the ambulance though, the medical personnel brought Nikki’s Mother back to consciousness and Nikki was overjoyed. Alas, it couldn’t last. During Nikki’s mother’s surgery to try to help her live she finally let go and told Nikki, “Stay strong. I love you.” And slipped away. After months of trying to get Nikki out of her shell, her Father fell worried and called a doctor.

“Everyday after the incident Nikki has been cold, hard, and shut up. Nothing has ever made her go like this before.” Her Father said to the family Doctor. “Well, loss can do strange things to people.” The Doctor replied. “I know, but for eleven months?” Her Father asked worryingly. “Possibly her whole life as a matter of fact. After someone, especially at this age, loses someone they are very attached to they are very impacted. I’m surprised she has taken it this well. Usually with kids, they either become sad shut-ins, depressed, angry, violent, or all of the above. They rarely become a vegetable. Don’t worry too much about it.” The Doctor told the Father. Nikki’s Father just stared at the Doctor with big eyes and a gaping mouth. “How can I not worry too much about it?! I lost my wife and now my daughter…” Nikki’s Father trailed off. 

“Look sir I don’t want to push but-” “Then don’t! Just don’t. I can’t take much more pain.” The Father interjected. “Well you could help Nikki by letting her do more of what she wants to do. As long as it’s not dangerous and as long as it doesn’t hurt her more…” The doctor suggested. “Like what?” The Father wondered. “Forsay, she can get a job.” The doctor suggested. “Hmm.. I don’t know if she’s ready for that.” Her Father thought. “It’s been eleven months! It’s time to let her do her thing.”

“Okay.” Her dad said as he sighed. “Nikki, could you come here please.” He called. “Sure.” She replied. “What.” She snapped. “I was wondering, and the doctor said that it may help, do you want to get a job?” Her father quietly suggested. “Why would I want to get a job? Also how exactly would it help me?” Nikki snapped. “Well I’m not sure. But I will figure it out. Hey! Your birthday is in a few weeks, what is going on that birthday list I wonder?” He asked with a smirk. At that she perked up so much it was like she was a whole new person. 

After the doctor left Nikki and her Father started bonding for the very first time in a long time. They chatted about family and feelings. About Nikki’s mom. They cried. They laughed. It seemed so real. But it wasn’t. Nikki would never be the same. After she started to get out more, she started to snoop and learn about how to gather evidence and look for clues. Of course she got a job, but it was only to make her dad happy. She was counting down the days to her birthday and she was growing more and more excited every day. Not to mention more scared. 

When her birthday passed and nothing happened Nikki grew confused. She expected the same of what’s left of people that robbed her to come back and finish them. Although she was confused she had found something. Someone had been watching her. He had been watching her since a few days after the “incident”. One day after the stalker lost sight of her she rounded her school building and stopped to make sure he followed her. He did. He followed her all the way to an empty alley where she flattened behind a dumpster and waited for him to go in front of it. When he did she tackled him and pinned him. “Who are you?! Why have you been watching me?!” She yelled. “I am the boy who got away.” He whispered.

“Why have you been watching me?” She asked now more wondering that mad. “Why not?” He riddled. “Stop playing and answer me! Why have you been watching me!” She was now more mad than confused. “Look I just wanted to learn more about you. I thought you would’ve died or become so shut up that you wouldn’t some outside after what happened.” “But you didn’t become that way. That makes you special, and I want to know why.” He firmly stated. All she could do was gape at him. “What? Did you really think that I would just run away?” At that he started to chuckle. “What in this world could possibly be so funny?!” She practically yelled. “Oh nothing… Just the fact that you are so gullible and so easy to distract.” He taunted.

He continued to chuckle as she quickly got up and started to become aware of her surroundings. There were two men blocking her exit into the street. “Crap.” Nikki whispered. “Oh and by the way, my name is Ed. Not that you needed to know, you’ll probably never see me again.He said. She bolted towards the men and as she ran she punched them both in the face with such velocity they fell on their butts. As she ran onto the streets she ran to her house and did not stop until she got there. She was breathing so heavily when she got there and slammed the door behind her. 

Her dad ran into the room and asked “What’s wrong?” As Nikki sighed and slid down the door on her back she said, “Dad, you need to know something.” “What?” Her dad asked kindly. “Do you remember that third guy during that accident years ago? The one who got away?” Nikki said. “Yes.” Her dad replied sternly. “Well he has been following me ever since mom died. I don’t know why, but I am scared to go out now. I am going to find out why he has been following me for so long, dad. I know I will.” She trailed off. “No, you shouldn’t. You might get hurt, and I don’t want to lose you too.” He whispered. “Dad, I won’t get hurt. You know me, gone in a flash.” She said as she smiled. “Just be careful. Also no more going out tonight, it’s too late.” He compromised. “Alright, alright.” Nikki sighed. 

So after a few more months of being careful of what she did, her follower finally left. Why did he leave? She doesn’t know. All Nicole knows at this point is that one this guy that has been following her for months left, and two her mother died. So she wants to find him and question him about what he never answered that one night when she almost got caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I edit the last paragraph and continue??


End file.
